Arinox
by Alice Ninja
Summary: Clair takes her best friend Sethin to a new area on the same day the sun comes out after 2 months of darkness. He reluctantly followed her through the woods and into this portal to enter a Limbo like area. He never knew she had a secret area she would hide out, but now he does and it ends up taking them to a place full of ruins and creatures they didn't know existed.


All Rights Reserved

Arinox

Chapter 1- The Portal To Arinox

"Sethin! Catch me if you can!" Clair shouted at her best friend while running backwards. She grinned and turned to run forward when she saw him start chasing after her. She laughed when she looked over her shoulder to see his shaggy midnight black hair flying crazily as he ran towards her. She grinned, but soon stopped running and screamed when she saw a hovercraft appear out of thin air and pick up Sethin. "NO! SETHIN!" she bellowed running towards the hovercraft. "SETHIN! NO DON'T TAKE HIM FROM ME!" He smiled at her and shook his head to tell her to stop where she was. A stair way appeared out of no where and he started walking up it, but stopped and looked deep into Clair's eyes.

He started to mouth something, but it never came out of his mouth because Clair jerked awake and slammed her hand onto her alarm clock. "Damn it!" she nearly screamed in frustration at having the same dream again, but luckily it was all fake because Sethin was there every morning doing his normal routine. She stood up stretching her arms out and slipped on a white thigh length dress, a grey baggy sweater, and a pair of black combat boots. She sighed and walked to her bedroom door, jerking it open and walking warily into the hallway. She stopped at the front door and pulled it open catiously. She peeked outside and hurried out before running to Sethin's house, knowing he would be up even though the sun wasn't even out yet.

She knocked on his window and he opened it with a smile. She smiled at him and sneaked inside of his room. "You know... Today the sun is supposed to come back out... Since it's spring... Two months without sun really sucks," Clair said breaking the silence while sitting on his bed. She grinned at him and he walked over to her.

"You know what else spring symbolizes?" he asked putting his hands lightly on her sides making her blush and shake her head. "Really? Hm... It also symbolizes... tickle attacks!" he shouted and quickly started to pinch her sides. She shrieked his name and he just continued to smile whilst tickling her. She giggled and pushed him off her, sitting up quickly. He grinned at her and sat down with her on the bed. She looked at him and leaned against him before he noticed her looking at him. He chuckled at her and she looked at him with a broad smile.

"Want to go walk around before everyone wakes up Sethin?" Clair asked him and he nodded standing up simotaniously with Clair. She giggled and climbed through the door and into the slightly already melted snow. She looked over her shoulder, completely forgetting her dream she had, and started running towards the forest calling Sething and telling him to follow her. He reluctantly followed her into the forest, knowing he never liked the forest cause it was creepy, but he didn't care as long as he was with Clair- the girl he loved. She stopped and beckoned him forward and soon started to sprint up a hill when she saw him start to follow her. She smiled and stopped at the edge of a cliff with Sethin beside her, gulping air and trying not to feel never liked heights especially when Clair was so closed to one, but he froze when she jumped off and disappeared into thin air.

His eyes got wide and he just stood there till he saw her head pop up like it was floating, but he knew that wasn't possible, so he shrugged and she pulled her head back into the thing making her vanish again. He took a deep breath and jumped down and instantly went through it. He choked on something and it felt like he was under water. He quickly realized he was in a lake and swam upwards hoping there was shore. He gasped for air and stared at the area he was in while he climbed out of the lake.

"Where are we Clair?" he asked the twirling girl in white dress and her flowing brown hair. She giggled and quit twirling.

"Welcome to the Limbo!" she shouted gleefully like she had been there many times before. He stared at her in awe and she just smiled. "Follow me!" she shouted running straight and soon turning left. Sethin sighed and ran after her praying she wouldn't lead them into a death trap. When he caught up to her she was standing in front of another lake, except this one was smaller. She pointed at it and said, "Let's go into this one! I have been into them all except this one because I wanted you to come with me." He nodded his head and grabbed her hand. She jumped into the lake pulling him in after her and swam to the surface. Instead of being back into the Limbo of worlds they ended up in a castle like kingdom. It looked like someone had bombed the place though since there were ruins everywhere. "Let's go!" Clair shouted pulling me out of the water and dashing towards the house.

Authors Note!

Welp! Did you like it? I worked really hard on this so you better have! haha just kidding, but I really did work hard. Is it good so far? Please tell me it is!Well anyways bye bye!

-SkittleszArtist


End file.
